Avenger And Baby Stark
by Reeve Ashrynt
Summary: A baby appear from thin air out of blue at Avenger Tower. More shocking the baby is related to Tony?
1. chapter 1

The Avenger dozing off at afternoon. Tony take the whole coffee table for the nap. Clint hanging at the vent. Typical bird. Natasha take the single couch for herself. Steve and Thor take the other two double couch and Bruce take the whole bar table for himself. The afternoon is so peacefull untilled a loud noise like baby crying in the room.

"JARVIS stop the alarm. It hurting my ear" Tony yelling.

"Shut up Stark. I'm trying to sleep here. Shut the alarm or I will shoot it!" Natasha yelling at Tony.

"JARVIS stop it before I reprogramme you with girl voices" Tony threatening his A.I.

"Sir, it not our alarm. So, I couldn't turn it off. Sir, it not..." JARVIS replied and at the same time the noise is gone.

"What... Ugh.. Nevermind. It already stop" Tony cut JARVIS and continuing his afternoon nap.

An hour later, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Thor leave the room. Clint still in the vent, sleep peacefully and Tony move to the one of double couch. Then, Pepper coming with some paper sort of report for Tony to check and sign.

"Tony, I need you to..." Pepper stop. She couldn't believe what she see. She see a tiny cutest black haired and bluish sea green eyes that poking into Tony's face.

"Pepper... Stop poking my face. I know you want second round" Tony mumbling in his sleep. Pepper groan a bit. She pick up the baby. "Pepper... There... It good..." Tony continuing sleeptalking which earned the solid, powerful and hardest smacking from Pepper Potts. "OUCH... IT HHHHHUUUUUURRRRRTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tony histerical scream fill the tower. He wake up only to find angry Pepper Potts hugging a baby. Wait a baby?

"What happen? Who it that? You, Tony?" Clint pop his head through the vent. He see Tony rubbing his head and angry Pepper Potts hugging a baby. Wait a baby?

"Care to explain this?" Pepper shove Tony's face with the baby.

"What? Last time I check no baby at the Tower and I swear I don't know any of us would be asigns as babysitter. That yours Pepper?" Tony's question earn him a Pepper second smack to his head.

"Tony, I found this baby poking your face while you are sleeping at the couch. Do the baby your?" Pepper questioning him.

"Not mine. Completely not mine" Tony replied Pepper and observe the baby closely. The baby smile and cooing at Tony.

"Da... Da... Da.. Dada" the baby babble to Tony.

"Tony, are you sure the baby not your? To me the baby like you a lot. Like fond you so much like you are the father" Clint asked and observe the baby too.

"Barton, please... My days as playboy been pass. It been three year, I only devoted myself to love the lady over here. Beside, with all the Avenger and SHIELD mission, I don't have time to flirt with other woman beside Pepper. More likely if I'm having a kid sure it only from Pepper" Tony defend himself. "Can you hold the baby Pepper? Arguing will not help, but the baby DNA will speak clearly to us" He added. He handed the baby to Pepper and the baby babbling to Pepper while Tony take the blood painless. He immediately run the test.

"Mama" The baby babble to Pepper.

"Do you two heard it? The baby call me Mama. Oh isn't it cute. Tony look. This little one will going to be my new sweetheart" Pepper amaze by the baby act. Tony feel jelous to the baby already.

"Uoo...Oh... Somebody jelous..." Clint see how Tony act. "By the way we can't call the baby The Baby and the gender too. Let see who the winner is... Oh congratulation, it a boy" Clint comfirm the baby is a boy.

"Awww isn't he cute..." The Baby already win Pepper's heart. She then see a bottle of wine scattered at the floor near the bar. "Who scatter these wine bottle? Hmmm..." Pepper stop as she see The Baby giggling to her which give her an idea to name him. Wine... No what name close to wine syllable? Oh... Wayne... And she smirking. "Wayne.." The Baby giggling and cooing. "You like it, don't you, Wayne..." The Baby continuing the cute giggling. "Tony, meet Wayne" as Pepper hold the baby gentlely.

"You name him already and you name him based on wine bottle" Tony replied.

"Tony, I think Wayne is his given name" Clint replied.

"Clint might right about it" Pepper add. At the same time, the test result finished.

"Sir, the test is done" JARVIS cut the scene.

"Show me, JARVIS. I think your little prince will need to say bye bye, Pepper" Tony replied.

"Sir, the baby is your" as soon JARVIS announce it Tony happy face gone.

"JARVIS what do you mean by he mine?" Tony panicked. Pepper and Clint glare at him.

"Half of his DNA is match your, Sir" Tony jaw dropped.

"Stark, I thought he not your. Care to explain?" Clint asked.

"He really not mine" Tony try to defend himself.

"By the way Sir, half of his DNA also match with Miss Potts too" JARVIS added.

What JARVIS tell the three of them, make them handle with a huge serious matter because it mean that the little Wayne is Tony and Pepper's. It weird as she never give birth to any infant, even pregnant with one either.

"What? JARVIS there is mistake. I mean... There no..." Tony speechless like Pepper and Clint. Three of them just shock.

"There no mistake in fact, the test been processed for four time" JARVIS continuing.

Pepper sit in silence and Tony is speechless for a while and Clint just stare at Tony, Pepper and the little Wayne. Tony stand up.

"We do like this untill we figure what is going on. The baby will spend time with me and Pepper, without anyone know about this. I will set up a floor for the baby which will be our new Penthouse. You, legolas shut your mouth. Zip it tightly and if can stitch it. Clear?" Tony suggest a temporary solution.

"Ok with me" Clint replied.

"Are you sure Tony? I mean hiding him" Pepper doubting about hiding Wayne from the other.

"Pepper it only a temporary. If you want to show off him to the other, just let me deal with the legal term. Make him officially Stark's. You going to spent time with him and I will deal the company. We take turn to be with him. Sound reasonable?" Tony deal to Pepper.

"Ok, I trust you on this. Let do it, just do it" Pepper replied with a bit confident.

That day passing with Tony and Clint set up the new floor with baby proof, baby crib at the bedroom with other baby stutf. It took a while but no one know about the moving as the other penthouse still retain by Tony. After done, Clint climb back to the vent and go to his spot earlier which he hop down and sit next to Natasha. He pretend that it never happen.

Meanwhile, Tony settle the checking of baby proof. Pepper just done bathing Wayne and set up his diaper, powder him, and wear him a cute baby pyjamas. After dinner, Pepper feeding Wayne with formula milk and burp him, Pepper put him to sleep by humming to Wayne softly. Tony just done bathing amazed with the beautiful scenery infront of him. The first night is quite smooth as Wayne only wake once at 04:00 a.m and then sleep again.

The next morning, Tony and Pepper already awake but they thought Wayne just a dream. They only realize when both of them see sleeping Wayne in the crib.

"Pepper, you know we should be married" Tony said it to Pepper. She gasp but then smile.

"You asking me to marry you" Pepper guessing.

""So... Yes or... No?" Tony pop the question.

"Awww...Tony. Of course it a yes. YES!" Pepper without doubt answer yes to Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

It been three month. It a busy day as Tony have two important meeting with the board. Pepper made him a simple breakfast and then feeding Wayne. She even tying Tony's tie and make sure the outfit is appropriate but Tony has change to be more mature. Wayne received thousand kisses from his parent as Clint come to babysit Wayne.

"Pepper we need to move now or we will be late. He in a good hand. Clint is pro now about babysitting" Tony try to calm Pepper.

"I know. We will see you this evening Wayne. Thank you for willing to babysit Wayne" Pepper thank Clint.

"Not a problem. Beside, he easy to take care" Clint replied.

"Bye bye buddy. See you later. Tata..." Tony wave to Wayne. The elevator is closed.

"What we going to play, today? Building Lego castle? Let go, buddy" Clint talk with Wayne.

That evening, the it goes peaceful and calm but not the Avenger as they feel suspicious at Tony and Pepper often missing, especially Tony. Usually they hang out together but lately Tony been missing and the only day they see him is during mission and briefing at Hellicarrier. Other than that he dissappear. The other weird is Tony not using any sarcastic comment to other member. He seem more mature than before.

"Where Stark?" Natasha asking Bruce.

"Tony? I have no idea at all. Clint?" Bruce asking the same question but to different people.

"He said he babysitting a VIP" Natasha answering.

"Another mission. So what happen to Tony?" Steve asks the other.

"I don't know. He less sarcastic than before till some Agent called his sarcastic feature as Starkcasm" Natasha replied.

"Not only that he not poking at me at all. Leave the part pranking, he also not do it any longer. Seem he grown up from man - child altitude" Bruce express his comment.

"He even called me Capsicle, Captain Spangles, American Pie but lately he address me Steve, Captain, Rogers" Steve added his comment.

"You right. Something is wrong with Tony. If I not mistaken, it started three month ago" Bruce conclude.

"Something suspicios is happen on here. We need to be carefull. Maybe Tony been brainwash or be switched by one of our enemy but who?" Natasha replied.

"I think we need to do an investigation on Tony. Nat, you could be right. What you two suggest?" Steve make a proposition.

"We should conduct an investigation on Tony's behaviour. So I vote yes" Bruce suggest.

"Yes from me too" Natasha voted.

So three off them set the plan. Natasha spying Tony movement all day, Bruce hack JARVIS secretly and Steve coordinate the plan. Unfortunelly, Natasha got nothing. So they gather at The Science's Bros Lab to discuss next move when Bruce finally manage to hack JARVIS.

"Guys, I did it. I'm successful to break JARVIS security system. Now we only need to overide the instruction inside JARVIS and locate Tony. Aha... Tony at his penthouse" Bruce comfirm Tony where being.

"No... Stark not at his penthouse... Unless it the second penthouse" Natasha comfirm.

"Yeah. You might right. You absolutely right" Bruce found the evidence of second penthouse.

"Let see what is going on with Stark. The security will activate. I'm going to save a part of the data at secret place and even Tony can't trace it" Bruce replied.

Few minute later. The data being save and a then Bruce accessing it in his personal laptop where no one can open.

"Let see what we get" Bruce said. They quite shock with what they see.

"It my eye or it really Stark with a baby?" Steve confused.

"It really Tony and a baby" Bruce reply.

"Audio please" Natasha said. The audio then turn on by Bruce.

"Wayne, look what Daddy get you. It a new brand of safe toy. See it ,hologramme but touchable" Tony speak with Wayne.

"Dada...dada..." Wayne babble to Tony and cooing at him.

"That right. You are a Stark and all Stark get the best. Whatever you want you will get it" Tony replied Wayne babble.

"Tony honey, you going to spoil him by that. Wayne it Mama. Come to Mama" Pepper cut Tony word and greet Wayne.

"O.M.G that baby is a Stark" Natasha confirm.

"I hope that baby not going to be Tony 2.0" Bruce mumble to himself but loudly.

"I'm not so sure. Based on what I see, that baby is Tony 2.0 already" Natasha replied.

"What two of you say? What is Tony 2.0?" Steve clueless like always when come to current trend.

"That baby being pampered with the fact that a Stark always get whatever they want. Don't you agree with that?" Natasha answering Steve.

"Yeah totally agree" Steve replied.

"But since when did they have the baby?" Bruce feel suspicious.

"You say Tony change about three month ago. I think Baby Stark born around that time" Natasha replied.

"When is the time Pepper get knock up by Tony. I mean when did she even get pregnant. If she pregnant, all of us will know and don't forget the media. They love Tony and his love life" Bruce replied.

"We need a plan. A plan involved all Avenger too to investigate Tony futher" Natasha suggest. Unfortunelly, before any plan be made, three of them get ambush by Tony himself.

"If three of you want to know, just ask me. No need to design a useless, crappy plan" Tony speak.

"Tony..." Bruce shock a bit. Natasha and Steve speechless.

"Well, pop the question in your head. I can see it really bother three of your" Tony replied.

"What we see in there is it true?" Steve asking.

"Follow me. Pepper is there too" Tony invite three of them to the second Penthouse. As they reach the penthouse, Pepper playing with Wayne.

"Wayne, who back. It Daddy" Pepper look back and see Natasha, Steve and Bruce tag along with Tony. "Natasha, Steve and Bruce, welcome" Pepper greet the three of them.

"Where my little prince? There he is" Tony greet Wayne and Wayne giggling and cooing. " Guys, meet Wayne Stark" as Tony gentlely hold Wayne.

"Wayne Stark. Good name Stark" Steve replied.

"Glad it not Tony jr. If you name him that just to show that this earth is crowded with Tony Starks" Natasha replied.

"I bet it must Pepper who name him Wayne" Bruce guess is never wrong. The room in silent. "Whoa... I must hit the right sport" Bruce added.

"If you want to know the fact that I trust Pepper. She know I like the easy name to say" Tony defend himself.

"I think you son is a good influence as you be less starkcasm during the mission" Steve speak after a long silent.

"Starkcasm? Never knew your could come with a joke Steve" Tony gasp.

"Well, it what SHEILD kiddies as Clint dubbed, refer to your sarcastic joke" as Steve explain.

"Yeah, Steve right about that" Natasha added.

"So how old is he? I mean based on what I see, he five six month" Bruce conclude Wayne born about more than three month ago.

"About that. Bruce, I always want your help about Wayne. You see... Wayne not born normally like other baby do" Tony start to explain.

"Tony... Don't say that Wayne is born in lab. You know that illegal. Are you insane? We don't play God here" Bruce conclusion terrified.

"Yes Stark. What Dr. Banner said is true" suddenly the voice of Director Fury be heard. Turn out he standing behind Steve whole time.

"Fury what you do here? Forget it don't bother answer the question. Anyway Wayne being is not born in lab. Me and Pepper is the parent but Wayne is not some lab rat" Tony defend himself.

"If he not born like other baby normally born, he also not your test tube baby experiment then you guys desperate to have a kids by using surrogate mother?" Natasha try to guess but not that too.

"Do any of you remember three month ago, the day we have mission against some weird tentacle creature? Anyway it the same day Wayne appear. Pepper found him poking my face during our afternoon nap" Tony explain.

"He just appear? How do you know he's your?" Steve asking.

"DNA test via blood, hair, saliva and what so ever associate with it and it not one time test. I run it several time" Tony explain.

"May I hold him? Maybe if I can see closer, we can tell anything weird" Bruce ask to hold Wayne. He hold Wayne gentlely.

"Well, anything suspicious Dr. Banner?" Director Fury asking.

"No. Except he want my StarkPhone. Tony, help" Bruce confirm that Wayne is harmless.

"Wayne, see this your. Now let go that one. That old design, this new and better" Tony try to attract Wayne attention and he manage to do it. Wayne start playing with the phone Tony give him.

"Dada..." Wayne pull Tony's shirt. Tony turn his attention to Wayne.

"What is it Wayne? Getting bored with that StarkPhone?" Tony guessing but his guess is wrong as Wayne start to yawn.

"Nap time, Wayne. Here, come on" Pepper take Wayne from Tony. She humming a lullaby until Wayne completely sleep. Then she place Wayne in the high tech portable crib that Tony design for Wayne's Indoor and outdoor activity, also as the part of safety due to Tony's paranoid state.

"Well, he sleep normally" Director Fury speak.

"Actually, Wayne love to cuddle with his blanket. Funny part is no matter how loud the noise, Wayne still sleep soundly" Tony add.

"Tony, now you mention it, I realize a fact that Wayne kindly hate quiet and peaceful if he alone unless there you and me be with him" Pepper suddenly remember.

"Yeah you right about it because he kindly like music" Tony add.

"It a suprise the paparazzi doesn't know about Wayne. How do you do that?" Bruce asking.

"Wayne haven't make a debut yet. Not yet. Maybe another 20 year" Tony explain.

"Tony... We can't hide him forever" as Pepper gasp on Tony's word.

"Pep... I don't want him end up like me. Last we need is a child with some kind of... Parent issue. See what happen to me. As much I love myself, I don't wish to clone myself physical or mentally" as Tony ranting.

"One stuck up Stark is crowd already, if two... It will the result of upcoming apocalyse. No offend" as Natasha loudly mumble.

"Non taken" as Tony reply.

"But... We can't hide him... What about school?" as Pepper point a reason.

"Home tutor... I'm a genius, we also have Bruce, then we have Steve with history and art knowledge, we have Natasha to teach him foreign language, Clint is suitable being gym teacher... Then also Fury play the role as Principal and you... His personal discipline teacher" as Tony babble non-stop.

"Stark you can enrolled him at SHIELD Academy" as Natasha speak.

"SHEILD have an academy?" as Tony ask.

"Finally, something Stark doesn't know" as Director Fury speak.

"Well, I have been stop hack SHEILD lately" as Tony replied.

"It true, SHEILD Academy consist the SHEILD agent's children and even better they have daycare centre with high security measurement" as Natasha give a bit info.

"He can have a normal life without paparazzi chasing him around and SHEILD Academy is government secret facility, unknown to public. It will be good Tony" as Bruce list the pro.

"Promise he can be as normal as possible?" Tony start to calm down.

"Yes, Stark. Just head warning SHEILD Academy will not pampered him or even give free credit. He need to earn all with hardwork even respect. Got it?" Director Fury tone serious than any mission briefing.

"Yeah, it good to know. Pep?" Tony asking.

"It a great deal. No paparazzi, no butt kissing and it normal by Stark standard" Pepper agreeing.

"The deal is seal Fury" as Tony agree.

"I will have Agent Hill hand you the agreement" as Director Fury reply.

The rest of the evening, is rather peaceful despite Clint and Thor absent.


End file.
